


[娱乐圈/嘎龙]属于多数人的夜晚

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: RPS:阿云嘎/郑云龙普通人AU 炮友变情侣





	[娱乐圈/嘎龙]属于多数人的夜晚

郑云龙从来没有想过，自己的名字有一天会和节目效果四个字联系到一起。

他的表情还算镇定，为求严谨紧抿着唇，至多有点疑惑。阿云嘎在几米处的柜台取照片，举着宣传单比划，他是个帅哥，不知道说了什么，便把负责沟通的女性逗笑了。道完谢他往回走，边笑边从远方打量郑云龙，视线莫测。郑云龙早等不及了，但看他走过来还是端着，连倚在椅背上的坐姿都没变，拿手撩头发，矜持地说拍什么鬼样了，我瞧瞧。后者也不拿乔，把照片递给他，自己还在笑个不停。能有多好笑呀，不都是两个眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴吗，郑云龙低头一看，也忍不住笑：分明是个猫女郎的身体，头硬是P成了他，况且边缘粗糙，他的脸也忘了放大，和底片上固定好的脖子差了一截，头部与躯干失联，非常惊悚。实在算不上广告上吹嘘的“精美礼品”。

前几天有个剧团到B市巡演，据说原是个没什么名气的小团队，纵使票价很低，上座率仍然平平。在剧团资金难以为继的时候，老板做了一个艰难决定，解散原有班底并启用新主演，一个男性跨性别者，甫一出现便出任女主角。那部剧因为风格大胆一炮而红，引来一片质疑与支持，值得庆幸的是，剧团名气也因此打响了，虽然焦点多半还在那位神秘的跨性别者身上。传闻这位主演一般担纲剧本的女性角色，请她演个男角色得算做反串。这场表演是原创剧本，但会是她为数不多以男性身份亮相的剧目之一，更多细节还未披露，已经有人跃跃欲试地观望。

和所有好奇心旺盛的人一样，郑云龙也订了门票。但与绝大多数凑热门的人不同的是，郑云龙也仅仅只是好奇。他在一个假日告诉阿云嘎说自己会去看这部剧，问后者要一起不？问的语气、神态都很随意，好似一个通知。后者挺吃惊，主要吃惊郑云龙这人懒得像树濑，竟还有不窝在家里喝酒的双休。好在阿云嘎接受能力强，立刻反应过来说那我去订票？又沉吟说不过这个剧团现在很红，现在可能挺难能搞到票了。郑云龙嘿嘿笑，变戏法似的从衣服口袋里挖出两张票，得意地甩的震天响，还用你说啊？早搞到了我。阿云嘎再次吃惊了，这次吃惊的地方在于郑云龙这个去年国庆才学会用微信的老古董竟然还会抢票了，可见世界没有什么不可能。或许是他的表情太好笑，郑云龙一眼就看出他在想什么，作势要踹他，郑云龙信誓旦旦地说别以为我不知道你在想什么啊，你一定在想我这个老古董怎么会抢票了是吧。可老班长，你也不想想，你长那么老，除了我这老古董，谁愿意和你打炮？

很多人不知道，阿云嘎和郑云龙在一起已经三年了。三年，爱情作品里常说三年是一个人喜爱另一个人的极限了，而他们朝夕相处了远不止这1095个日夜，却还是没有对对方厌倦。有时候郑云龙看着阿云嘎，会短暂而模糊的想到永恒这个词，它不是总是出现，甚至也成为不了生活的主旨，但每想到一次就会让他偷笑，好像眼前拮据的日子也变得富有与可爱起来。他和阿云嘎提起这事，后者皱着眉头，不太能够理解，郑云龙完全了然，因为他自己都觉得有点难以解释，好比总有人觉得永恒是这样一种东西，争先恐后把它和广袤无垠联系起来，可在郑云龙的认知里永恒不是这样的，甚至正好与此相反，它是他和阿云嘎的出租房，是阿云嘎晨跑完给他带的早饭，是他们做完爱后发现的天花板上的蛛网。但这样词汇对于阿云嘎来说太艰涩了，远不如会上床的兄弟来的简单纯粹，所以郑云龙尽量简略地介绍说永恒就是你和我为了生活清白的奔波，有空打个炮，不被俗世垂累，不会大富大贵，但还挺快活的，你快活吗？如果你感到快活，这就是永恒。

郑云龙歪理挺多，这是其中一件，造成的影响只够祸害阿云嘎一个人。还有一次郑云龙给自己猫咪理发，剪了个钢盔头，那算是无差别攻击，对阿云嘎和邻居乃至路人猫咪都造成了心灵创伤。阿云嘎这么一个对上他不理智的男人回家看到自家猫都奔溃了，阿云嘎说你欺负胖子不照镜子你，眼泪汪汪的，都快气哭了。郑云龙把胖子举起来，摆各种搔首弄姿的姿势，说这么美，你不懂时尚。他们下楼溜猫，路过的男女都窃窃私语，阿云嘎看了眼胖子，猫咪气息奄奄地躺在郑云龙怀里，眼看就要归西，便跟郑云龙咬耳朵说你别折磨你儿子了，它快自闭了。阿云嘎比郑云龙低一点儿，他要和郑云龙耳语，那气流势必束成一条线自下而上的贯穿，温热的鼻息敷上来，太容易沾上颜色，郑云龙耳朵红了一半，神情还是不屑，说这么点小事就自闭，难成大器。

他们大大方方地抱着猫咪进五金店，从十字镊子看到通下水管的化学制剂，老板的视线从报纸后面越过来，提点说哎哎，宠物猫不得入内啊，语气没有很严重，更偏像调笑，闻言郑云龙把胖子往自己怀里塞，趾高气昂地说这我儿子，哪有什么宠物呀。老板也是个妙人，连忙走来道歉，笑眯眯地说哎哟，失敬了，又和胖子打招呼，说不好意思，误会您了！阿云嘎看他们一来一往聊得起劲，不得已咳了一声表明来意，说是家里水龙头被人掰断了，给换个新式的。郑云龙佯装不知情地端详起面前一排螺丝，好像螺丝突然长出了小飞象的耳朵。老板挺惊讶，一边领他们去挑款式一边评论说手劲还挺大。阿云嘎说可不是，平时掰手腕别人一个能掰他三个，破坏起来一个顶八个猫。郑云龙深以为然，说真的，你养两个猫这房子基本就不和你姓，该跟猫姓了。阿云嘎忍着笑望了他一眼。老板在他们两个身上徘徊，狐疑地说两位是一对啊，这时一向是阿云嘎先发声，他说不是，但是是非常好的兄弟。

买完了顺道去趟超市，B市的水果比Q市贵了不少，郑云龙卡着预算随意地买了几个，挑水果的时候不其然想到五金店的对话，阿云嘎明知故问，说龙哥，哪来的两只猫呀？郑云龙也明知故问，你还和哪个非常好的兄弟上床啊？他们隔着超市推车角力，双方都不太想认输，胯骨压得生疼，隔了会还是阿云嘎先放手，一方撤力，小推车和赛车似的往前跑，郑云龙面目狰狞地追车，分出心骂街说阿云嘎你丫挺厉害啊，阿云嘎在后面摄影，边拍边笑，说大龙你快来看看，天哪经典帅照！不容错过！到了结账也止不住笑，对着手机和傻子一样，郑云龙嫌弃地往旁边跨了一大步，说安全距离！你离我远点啊太傻了，阿云嘎就亲亲热热地凑上来，说龙哥，你自己龙化的时候我也不弃不离啊。回了家切完水果才发现忘拿勺子，没有勺子，就用军刀挖，鲜红的汁液从鲜红的果肉中流出，形象生猛。胖子蜷在郑云龙宽大的罩衫里打瞌睡，与肚腩混为一体，阿云嘎从厨房出来，猛一看以为自己幻视，恨铁不成钢地说龙，你真得少吃点。你这肚子……郑云龙四处扭动，边吃边说你别戳我，动了胎气。

他们在夜晚来临之前散步到剧院，间或有举着高级相机的男男女女往里跑，报幕员在后台调整话筒位置，阿云嘎翻了翻宣传单，指着其中一行说散场了别急着走，还有精美礼物呢。隔着扶手，郑云龙探过头去看，正准备说什么，演出就开始了。讲得是一个九条命的猫妖企图融入人类社会的故事，猫妖因为幼时受过一个人类的帮助而踏上报恩之旅，却忘记猫的寿命远比人类长，它的报恩对象早在岁月侵蚀下故去，可它决定不忘了他。猫没有男女之分，因此在短短两个小时的演出中，它扮过美艳女子，扮过清秀小生，扮过孩童，扮过老人，它还太年轻，装扮总有漏洞，容易轻信他人，每一次都被拆穿，每一次都被杀死。它美丽的时候也曾得到救助与爱慕，丑陋的时候却遭无数人践踏。故事的结局，最后一条命，它在出嫁前夜被谈婚论嫁的丈夫杀死，原因只是因为曾受它恩惠的农夫见过它的真身，宣称无论沧海桑田爱它一万年的丈夫喊着非我族类其心必异，将它砍死在小径。唯一爱它的人已经死了，不爱它的人自始至终不爱它，看似爱它的人其实不爱它。

“女”主角在台上唱歌，饰演它即将消散的灵魂，孤零零地唱我欣喜地等很久，但很久没有人来。郑云龙说这个故事看得人特别压抑，又说难以想象这样的剧本会有什么礼物好送。阿云嘎没有答话，郑云龙偏头去看，看见那人默默地在抹眼泪。与闹哄哄弥漫笑意的开场不同，散场的秩序称得上井然有序，许多来看笑话的人都没有出言讽刺，讽刺“女”主角过高的身高，讽刺她转头时清晰可见的突出的喉结。互动环节，彩灯直照，剧团老板说抽一位幸运观众与猫妖合照，不少人发出不期待的嘘声，直到郑云龙的脸被舞台的灯光照的一片水色莹然，他才慢三拍地意识到自己成为了幸运观众。他在观众的千呼万唤中登台，懵懂的与美丽的“女”主角站在一块，相机记录下这一刻，而穿过相机的雪白闪光与灰尘的黑点疑云，郑云龙看见无数椅子中间阿云嘎笑着冲他鼓掌。

取完照片等车时有幸遇到剧团老板和那个跨性别女主角，非常礼貌地打了声招呼。听到未来他们或许也将从事这档职业，女主角显得很吃惊，她握着老板的手，向他们道谢，演出的剧目多了，很多时候遇到离别不能完全把自己抽离。她说，也会想在千千万万的剧本中，会不会有一出属于自己的故事。这场演出源于我自身的经历，它还没有受过雕琢，只是过去的一次映射。登台前我告诉老板，这次的反响可能不会好，但老板还是坚持。我感激他给我这次机会，也感激你们能来看。郑云龙平时不太喜欢插嘴，那次顺嘴问了句说有没有想过把这个个人经历放到现代来？共情会更强。女主角就说，也有考虑过，但因为种种原因最后没有实现。阿云嘎笃定地说因为猫妖可以有九条命吧，被伤害会有下一次选择，但人只有一条。女主角赞许地看着他。

郑云龙说你演得很好，女主角冲他笑，说谢谢，说我喜欢有创伤的角色，不仅是因为他们更具挑战性，更因为我是有创伤的人。人都是有缺陷的有裂缝的，承认它，探究这道裂缝、展现它是我的目标。有句话不是说，你只有有了这道裂缝，光才能照进来，人与人之间才能交融。以前我总想着我这辈子是遇不到真爱了，结果这样的我还是遇到了我的老板。她晃了晃与剧院老板牵着的手，我一直喜欢他，在他请我演出的最后一场的后台和他告白了，我当时想，被拒绝也没有关系，失败也没有关系，我已经圆满了，我说出了想说的话，我已经很勇敢了。没想到他也喜欢我。那感觉太奇妙了，那时候我真的想，哪怕是这一刻就这样死去都没关系。

所以呀，要珍惜一切爱的机会，一切能将爱说出口的机会。女主角俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，就像两位如此登对，我不敢想象会有这么帅的——帅哥来看我的演出。郑云龙笑得前仰后合，他真诚地摇头，说我俩不是那种关系。为了增加可信度，他用手拱阿云嘎，问他是不是？他的眼睛很亮，仿佛群星闪耀，而分明是很好答的问题，但那个瞬间，一向坦诚的内蒙人忽然怎么都说不出口。

是不是呢，说不是好像没错，他们没有人在任何场合提及爱这个词，但心底好像又不是这样想的。他们沉默地走在夜路上，沉默地走进那间承载过他们一切喜怒哀乐的出租屋，沉默地对视。灯光燃起的瞬间，郑云龙忽然转身捶他，勾着阿云嘎的脖子说怎么话都不说！一点不像你。阿云嘎不言不语，只是看着他。视线纠缠，片刻后两个人都察觉到一种难耐，热火像航海指南，从心脏烧向指尖，郑云龙骂了一声，用力地拽掉衣服，跨坐在阿云嘎身上，他的体积和质量都不容小觑，大腿立时感到不同寻常的重量，阿云嘎阻挡不了，说等下……拉窗帘！郑云龙摆正他的脸，冲他舔嘴唇，他的大眼睛笑得只剩一条缝，说没狗仔怕什么，又说等不了了！看我霸王硬上弓！完全无法克制的，他们煽情地搂做一团，把床单压出层层退潮时的褶皱。

他捏郑云龙的腰，那里敷着一层脂肪，软绵绵的像天上云。阿云嘎说你还记得上学时候第一次见到我，你说了啥。郑云龙忙着脱他裤子拉他拉链，头都不抬地说我能说啥，说你好呗。我这么有礼貌。阿云嘎说不是！你特神秘地凑上来问我你们哪儿是不是都骑马上学。郑云龙回过味来了，笑说那不是王建新那个人非说你是牧区来的，普罗大众的共同疑惑，我随口一问罢了。阿云嘎说那你还记得，当年你执意要去S市，我那天有个演出，便叫人托给你过一句话。郑云龙说什么话？阿云嘎笑了，也往他身下摸去，说等我回来收拾你~

这句话最后到底没有成立，快速发展的现代社会，连离别这样最情绪化的场景也变得现代，告别的步骤理所当然地被缩减，可以从发条短信告知到连短信都不必发，街上多得是漂亮面孔，进退都能遇上新人。可阿云嘎始终很老派地觉得，道别要郑重其事，就像他始终记得演出回来后被告知郑云龙已经离开，他还没来得及亲自与郑云龙告别，没来得及亲自告诉对方他喜欢他，宿舍便率先空空如也，弄得他的心也空空的，失意了很久才缓过来。为什么人与人之间的关系会这样薄弱呢，一下子就会杳无音讯，那是不是，只要没有产生过深的联系，就不会引发这样的患得患失？包括后来他也去S市，站在郑云龙居住的出租屋楼下，看薄冬墙角伸出的一枝梅花，郑云龙裤子都没穿好就冲下来为他开门，脸上是掩饰不了的惊喜。大家都以为他是来见许久不见的老同学，策划一起重逢事件。只有他自己知道，他赶了那么多路，其实只是为了延续当年郑云龙没完成的道别。

阿云嘎摩挲着郑云龙的脸，黑暗中那人的脸不知为何如此清晰。月色温柔，照在他脸上的时候连泛红的眼尾也生动。他看着他，仿佛能透过这张美丽的皮相看清对方的灵魂，每一根盘踞的骨骼，每一条错综复杂的血管。郑云龙坐在他跨上自己操自己，阿云嘎腰不好可仍然倔强，布满破洞的潮牌挂满衣橱，郑云龙每次都得骂他不懂珍惜，可从来也不舍得他动，就自己在那摆腰，他酡红着脸捏住对方的下体不管不顾地往身体里塞，搏动的阳筋烫的他甬道痉挛，无数次了，无数次他在这样猛烈的情潮中都觉得生死一线，创巨痛深，几乎迫近死亡，但没有一次选择退缩。他赤裸地接受鞭挞，把自己钉在一根肉欲的长矛上，想象被一把锋利的剑劈开贯穿，泪水滚滚而下，生理反应如此难以克制，汗水是流动的水波，情到浓处泪水一般满溢出来，他偏过头煽情地去咬阿云嘎的指尖。郑云龙的舌头异常柔韧，阿云嘎出神地想，因为太软了，连带来的细微疼痛也显得缱绻。

他把郑云龙掀了过来，唯独这个时候后者才会有“原来阿云嘎身上真的有内蒙人的血统”这样的刻板印象。他捞起郑云龙的腿，大开大合地冲进去，逼出后者一声惊叫。郑云龙拉着阿云嘎的面皮往两边扯，说你杀猪啊，那么用力！他的眼睛在确凿的情欲里亮得不能逼视，像暴风雨前的海，泛出变幻莫测的美丽色泽。带着草原清香的男人低下头，实现了他们今天以来的首次交颈，阿云嘎把脸埋进郑云龙的脖子，血液奔腾之声就在耳畔，可是太密集也太迅速了，一时间他居然不能分清这究竟是属于郑云龙的生命在震动，还是自己的血液在奔流。阿云嘎委屈的说你老是说我进来你都没感觉……你就喜欢重一点的吧？他俯身带动凶器在肉壁里凿开通路，郑云龙在无穷无尽的撞击中眼冒金花，一半的自己在疑虑自己真的说过这种自讨苦吃的话？一半的自己又感觉如此快活，如在云端，他粗喘着去够阿云嘎的唇，嘴里骂骂咧咧地说这他妈什么biang世界，内蒙人都开始装孙子了！

实在太喜欢对方的身体了，怎么做都觉得不够。抱在一起也不够，融为一体也不够。最好天塌下来，地升上去。最好天地之间除了他们站立的这张床以外全部崩毁，全面塌陷，把空间压缩到最低，逼仄到呼吸困难，要这样才觉得足够。他们紧紧地抱在一处，皮肤开始纠缠着融化了，从结合的地方发出馨香。阿云嘎吻遍郑云龙的脸，最后落回眼睛，他的吻是自由行走的花，每一步都会在皮肤下种下新的种子。他们对视，大笑，快乐无比，阿云嘎一瞬不瞬地注视着郑云龙的眼睛，那是双永远潮湿的眼睛，好像永不会衰竭的泉眼，就算世界末日你的眼神也是这样含情脉脉吗？他记得他曾这么问过郑云龙，后者的反应是一记力逾千斤的直勾拳。

高热体温传染彼此，他虔诚地抵着对方的额头低语，他说你知道吗大龙，我每次看到你的眼睛，就只记得那句“海上明月共潮生”。应该有更浪漫的掉书袋时机，但郑云龙猛地拉下他的头，用力地夹紧了他。郑云龙近一米九的身高，手脚修长的像旗帜，这些旗帜从他身体深处长出来，缠在阿云嘎背上，好像在宣誓包裹中的这具肉身是他的领土，同时他也会是这广阔疆土里的一部分。过去现在将来，他们只会属于彼此。这个鲁莽的行动使阿云嘎进到一个前所未有深的地方，郑云龙瞬间红了眼眶，他喘得厉害，却只是笑，说还会吟诗呢，你比我还无所不能是吧。

他们一刻不停的接吻，没有一秒能够完整分开，心跳的太快了，高出警戒线太多，叫人怀疑往后的人生里自己是否还有再度开口说话的可能。阿云嘎轻声呢喃大龙欸……他便转动眼珠茫然地抬头看他。他已经快到了，脚面绷直，眼神和尾音具被撞散。可听到他叫他，还是努力地睁着眼，亲吻阿云嘎撑在他耳旁的手腕。后腔的皮肉被粗暴地捅入又被带出，这种不受控的感觉太怪异了，又太神奇了，好像他天生是缺掉一块拼图的画，只有阿云嘎楔入他这张拼图才算圆满。他神思恍惚，眼前飞过无数景象，核弹爆炸了，细胞分裂了，鱼类走上岸成为猿人了，他和阿云嘎在学校里相遇了。故事中的人拉他的手去摸他们的交合之处，画卷里长出花，那地方的温度高的吓人，郑云龙不太确定自己是不是还活着，他放荡地哭叫出声，胸口剧烈起伏，只能挛缩着用力抓住对方的头发。

他们喘息，高挺的鼻梁撞在一起，皮肤共绒毛相贴，油脂汗水滴在眼睛里，床单一塌糊涂，连带着被子也十分潮湿濡腻，仿佛憩于水草。高光闪过的片刻，灵感光顾阿云嘎，是很久以前他们发生的那段对话，那段关于永不永恒的对话。那个女主角的话还在耳畔，不要怕失去，如果爱就直说——蒙古族天性奔放，信仰天际，忠于永恒，阿云嘎是其中异类，他的感情不算外露，这一刻却突然心神摇曳，眼眶酸涩，决心要剖开心腹让那句隐藏了多年的爱语流淌出来，并无可抑制，就要在此刻，就在这瞬间。

后来有次郑云龙打趣他，问他憋了那么多年怎么突然就愿意捅破这张薄如蝉翼的窗户纸了。阿云嘎就笑，说在当时那个氛围里，他在做爱过程中做了梦，清醒梦，看到了未来。梦告诉他，一定要和郑云龙在一起，不然会有严重的后果，而且必须一举定终身。郑云龙哈哈大笑，问后来呢，告白之后和之前有什么不一样吗？阿云嘎一边给胖子梳毛，一边认真地回忆说真的变好了。原来人生中碰到的大多数选项都是双向的，就像对我来说是我遇上你，可是对你来说，是你遇上我。这种选择的结果不能被预先预定，相反，往往是我们选择之后我们才朝这个方向行径。郑云龙嗤之以鼻，往他身上扔枕头，说什么屁话，真该把你扔进语言学校重修。阿云嘎连忙护住猫，说我的意思是，我想和你好好过，所以生活回应了我，你也回应了我，让我们好好过。他们视线交接，指尖嘴唇皆在蠢动，不过转瞬，他们着火般吻到一处。

可当时阿云嘎没想这么多，只是顺从了自己彼时的想法。第一次，阿云嘎攥紧了郑云龙，他被宏大的幻像捕获，像丧失了所有抵抗似喃喃自语，说郑云龙，我真的好爱你。

是泪与言交织奏成的魔咒，那截臂膀力大无穷地圈住他，绑牢他，在他耳边立下颠扑不破的誓约。泪水铺陈，找不到源头与方向，有逐渐变为迷你内海的趋势，世界上最小的海，可青岛人在那里看到了家。阿云嘎说我好爱你，这么长时间以来都谢谢你，特别特别特别爱你——他的鼻音很重，呼吸急促，毫无缘由的，他剧烈地哭起来。他妈的，郑云龙瞪着眼睛想，是了，那么多年，他等得就是这个，就是这句话，而明明应该激动的，他的肢体躯干却如此自然，仿佛早就预知到这一刻的到来，没有任何抵触，郑云龙放纵自己将那人紧拥。

一件确凿的事实是，对于无神论者来说，感情并无实质，当然也并无永恒，它既不能成为生活的驱动力，也不足以成为心之所向，但如果人的一生中一定要有一个至高无上的东西，那毫无疑问就是爱了。这一刻它确实是高于生命的。在阿云嘎的哭泣中，郑云龙开始怀疑，自己到人间来是不是只是为了这一秒，是不是只是为了与阿云嘎相遇，因为他有错觉，在无数个日夜后的未来，不管遭遇什么样的困境，只要想到这个瞬间他仍会心头滚烫，仍会拥有力量，为了重现这一秒他将愿意燃尽自己，付出所有。他们沉默地对视，他们的同事们总爱调侃他们是双峰并峙——那就来吧——有人说人与人之间的需求从来相互矛盾、瞬息万变，没有哪一位神祗给予的东西能令我们获得永恒，但在这个充满变数的时刻，郑云龙的回应是捧住阿云嘎的脸，狠狠地吻住对方颤抖的嘴唇。

离黎明还有几个小时，月亮将落未落，月光被窗帘打碎，雾态水银似的在空气里蔓延。郑云龙说你还记得今天看过的那部剧吗？阿云嘎播种两小时后正在换被子洗浴室，劳苦功高，此时捏着被角抖被子，听到他说话就回头看他，笑着说是昨天，不过，你接着说。他的眼睛还很红，像兔子，可惜有人不解风情。完全能理解她的想法了我现在，郑云龙说，包括为什么要演这样的剧本。阿云嘎嗯了一声表示在听，郑云龙得到鼓励，就直起身说像她这样的跨性别者，把自己曾经的苦难孤零零地摊在台上，一遍遍重演，不少人是去看她笑话的，她一定很痛苦，可她义无反顾，你知道为什么吗？阿云嘎抬眼看他，说因为她安定了，她有了一个很好的男朋友，支持她的男朋友。他们共同想到那个老板，郑云龙说我都不知道该称她是她，还是他了，如果按照她的心理状态来称呼——她太勇敢了，简直不像个女孩。

你又来性别歧视了，男生可以优柔，女生同样可以果断。阿云嘎回过头，他穿着胡萝卜色的睡衣，手里还抱着一床被子，模样滑稽但神情严肃，这是属于多数人的夜晚，我们同样勇敢。

郑云龙摸着下巴说你为啥不去做老师，教育家你这人。阿云嘎就笑了，说我照顾你一个人都不容易啦，不能再教别人了。他们仍旧聊起那部剧，聊起主演那句“我欣喜地等很久，但很久没有人来。”郑云龙搂住阿云嘎的脖子，漫不经心地提起他的肿眼睛，说至于哭成这样吗，你搞我呀，我都没哭，你却哭了。阿云嘎说不是情绪上来了么……毕业之后分开了一段时间，我听别人说你不会冲交通卡，那时候就觉得挺难过的。我叫你等了。郑云龙大手一挥说就这破事啊，哪个嘴碎的，我一票把他开除朋友圈。又说你总会来的，在那之前等等你又怎么了。还是说你要放我鸽子？阿云嘎张了张嘴，良久说不会，我不会的。那不就行了，郑云龙露齿一笑，话说你床铺完了没，我被棒槌操了一整晚，现在腰都快断了还在忍耐，快铺床。阿云嘎也笑了，眼睛旁边全是真心实意的皱纹，他说你以为你那么好操啊，跪都跪不起来，我的腰也差不多快断了。他们面面相觑了几秒，都觉得为这个争个高低简直荒谬无比，于是共同发出嘹亮的爆笑。

天完全亮起之前郑云龙忽然侧过头说，我觉得我不算肤浅的人吧，当然可能有一点肤浅，只是对我而言，性别不是问题，自我认识也不是问题，实在喜欢的时候连种族都不会是问题，何况是时间呢？你那么爱我，我那么爱你，无论在哪里，无论等多久，我们总会重逢的。阿云嘎仅有的一点睡意被他搅散，也没发脾气，笑着揉他的头发，说大龙你要是平时跟人家讲话的时候也能说这么多就好了。郑云龙舒舒服服的躺在松软的被子里，说，需要吗？你会翻译吧。

是的，他总能听出郑云龙的言外之意，就像郑云龙也总能翻译得了他的嘎言嘎语。对于把小众行业作为事业的人们来说，人生的每一天都是工作日，或许其中会遭遇一些难事，分别了，再会了，可地球是圆的，生活在其上的人们啊，只要在走，总会重逢的。他们还有漫长的时间共渡，找到生活中的难题，然后解决它。

窗外金红欲升，天色将明。很多年前那个八月的夏天上午，草原人阿云嘎正式认识了往后四年的大学同学郑云龙，那是阿云嘎第一次与非牧区的人结缘，也是一切爱的源头所在。自彼时起，直至今日，郑云龙无数次点燃了他干燥的引信，阿云嘎号发射升空，整个世界都起变化了。

阿云嘎说今天有点想吃海鲜了。郑云龙打了个呵欠说那就买呗。我来做。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 赠密友之二 tayafinnnl


End file.
